Ottoman Turks (Rise of the Moderns)
The Ottomans have the Power of Islam. Game info National Bonuses Starting government: Monarchy *Start with a Temple and receive Religion upgrades for free. *Start with an extra 1 Citizen, receive 3 when you build your next City, and 5 for all future Cities. *Repair is 50% faster. Your Citizens cab build and repair buildings that are under fire without penalty. *Receive the Militia, Minuteman and Partisan upgrades for free. Towers are 33% cheaper. Unique Units *Xebec & 2 Weaker than the carrack, but has lower cost, better speed and higher rate of fire. *Basilica bombard 1 => Imperial bombard => Ottoman cannon 3 slowest but most destructive weapons on earth, this weapon is available only from the Mansabdar. *Kapýkulu guard => Janissaries => Nizamy Guard & 4 => Askeri 5 (Turkey's trusted heavy infantry line; these are generally grenadiers that come into play one turn earlier than most, but have no anti-building bonus) *Azap sword => Azap matchlock => Azap musketeer 3 (cheap but inferior units, the javelineers and matchlocks have no min range) *Akýncý => Akýncý dragoon & 3 *Timarlý Sipahi & 3 Turkey's best light cavalry *Kapýkuli cavalry => Kapýkulu sipahi & 3 Turkey's best heavy cavalry Unique buildings *Mansion - trains elite units, such as the elite heavy infantry line, Bajau cavalry and war elephants. *Masjid - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Mansabdar (requires Construction; available from 2) **Spawns 1 war elephant. **Cavalry have no ramp cost. **Has a +5 food bonus (once 1st Green researched)) **Reduces the knowledge costs of civics research and the research time for commerce research. Spoiler CtW Grand Campaign You start off the game with a satellite, Nejd. During your rule, there will be rebellions in the Arab and African parts of your empire, as well as in Europe as well. Attempting to attack any other Muslim power - India, or Brunei in the Malay archipelago - will only cause more trouble for you by creating riots throughout your already faltering empire. Your empire is located at the junction of 3 possible areas of conquest: Africa, Asia, and Europe. Africa is currently a land open for the taking, with only the weak European colonies and the Abysinnians barring your way. However, there is always the danger that attempts to take over Africa would spur interest in the continent from other powers - especially if you had gone all the way to conquer Northern Africa. Conquering the whole Mediterranean coast could potentially provoke a nasty surprise from the Europeans. Although you maintain friendly relations with both England and France, they are currently at war and you would need to pay good heed to what exactly goes on: Napoleon has returned back and is marching on Waterloo, thus you might want to wait on the outcome. Other nation-states of Europe are hostile, so long as you control Greece. Austria will refuse any offers you make. Note, too, that your holdings in the Balkans will frequently revolt, unless you manage to patch them up. Failure to do so will guarantee that they become rebel states, left alone to be picked off by the other infidels. This leaves one more area left to discuss: Asia. Iran and Central Asia are rebels in a state of revolt, thus they might prove to be the best areas for conquest. However, you will need to be careful - your arch-nemesis, Russia, will be in constant warfare with you in both Asia and Europe. Fortunately there is a possible solution: if you can convert Brunei and India into your own satellites in South Asia. However, doing this could provoke a strong reaction from the European powers operating in Asia, and provoke a potential showdown with the local potentates. Siam will be a thorn in your flesh, supported by the might of China. Above all, however, Russia is the most problematic of all your rivals. Starting territories and diplomatic stances right Starting diplomacy: *Alliances: United Kingdom, India *War with: France, Russia *Satellites: Nejd Starting territory: *Marmara Coast *Nicosia *Epirus *Peloponnese *Aegean Sea *Damascus *Al Kut *Jerusalem *Aqaba *Amman *Kapadokya *Ankara *Albania *Chişinău *Bucuresti *Bulgaria *Serbia *Bosnia *Libya *Alexandria *Western Desert *Upper Egypt *Sudan *Nejd (Ottoman vassal) Initial bonuses: 200 tribute Objectives: *Conquer more territory than the Western powers before the Mechanisation Era *Maintain control over your holdings over your core territories of: **Marmara Coast **Epirus **Peloponnese **Aegean Sea **Damascus **Hejaz **Najd **Jerusalem **Aqaba **Amman **Kapadokya **Ankara *Conquer any 3 continental regions, either by occupation or annexation *Gather 2,000 tribute *Drive the Western powers out of North Africa and the Middle East History Category:Factions Category:Grand CtW factions Category:Grand Campaign factions